J'aime ton frigo
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Nagase fait la fête avec le reste de Tokio.  Ma 100ème fic


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : J'aime ton frigo

Résumé : Nagase fait la fête avec les Tokio

Note : Ma 100ème fic ! Pour fêter ça, je veux au moins 10 reviews !

J'aime ton frigo

**La porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit doucement laissant passer le visage d'Okura Tadayoshi qui soupira en entendant les rires provenant du salon de son amant. Refermant la porte derrière lui, le jeune Kanjani retira ses chaussures et son blouson avant de s'avancer dans l'appartement. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la salle de séjour que cinq têtes se tournèrent vers lui.**

**_ Euh… Salut !**

**Accompagnant ses salutations d'un petit signe de la main, Okura se demandait si c'était une très bonne idée d'avoir continué sa progression dans l'appartement au lieu d'être partit se réfugier chez Yasu. Quoique non, pas chez Yasu, Yoko l'aurait tué pour ça. Il aurait dû aller chez Ryo. Quoique non, là c'est Ryo lui-même qui aurait mis fin à ses jours. Alors chez Hina. **

**_ Yoshi ?**

**Sortant de ses réflexions grâce à la voix de Nagase Tomoya, le dit Yoshi l'interrogea du regard.**

**_ Tu rentres tard. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**_ La répétition pour le concert à durer un peu plus longtemps que prévue.**

**S'avançant un peu plus vers son petit ami, s'installant sur ses genoux puisque c'était la seul place qui restait, sous les regards quelques peu moqueur des quatre autres sempai restant.**

**_ Dis donc Tomo, tu ne nous aurais pas caché des choses ?**

_ Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble tout les deux ?

_ Il habite avec toi et on est même pas au courant de votre relation !

_ Il reste de la bière ou on a déjà tout bu ?

Laissant son regard parcourir le reste des Tokio présents dans la pièce, Tacchon commença à se demander si il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller se coucher directement, bien qu'il est un peu trop faim pour réussir à s'endormir tout de suite.

_ Alors… Oui, je vous ai caché des choses. Ca fait un peu près un an. Il habite ici que depuis une semaine. Et oui il reste de la bière dans le frigo. Et non je n'irais pas la chercher pour toi, bouge tes fesses.

_ Et si moi j'ai envie de chocolat ?

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Nagase faisant sourire Tadayoshi avant que son amant ne se décide à se lever, enlevant Tacchon de sur ses genoux au passage, pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

_ C'est la première fois que je vois Tomo faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui. Bien joué petit.

Tirant la langue à **Masahiro** Matsuoka, Okura se rassit sur le canapé sous les regards amusés de ses sempais.

_ C'est parce qu'il m'aime plus que vous.

_ Ca, j'en doute pas une seconde.

Répondant au sourire que les Tokio lui adressait, Tacchon fit soupirer Nagase qui revenait de la cuisine.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as dis comme connerie encore ?

_ Bah rien. Pourquoi j'aurais dis une connerie ?

Tout en soupirant, Tomoya posa les différentes bouteilles qu'il venait de ramener sur la table basse avant d'attraper la seule canette de bière présente.

_ Tiens.

_ Pourquoi tu donne la bière à ton chéri ? C'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'aller en rechercher.

_ Tatsuya ? As-tu déjà vu un Kanjani bourré ?

_ Nan, mais faut dire que je n'en vois pas beaucoup des Kanjani.

Se levant pour laisser Nagase se réinstaller sur le canapé, Tadayoshi ouvrit sa bière pour en boire une gorgée avant de s'assoire sur les genoux de son amant, sans prêter attention à sa conversation.

_ Un Kanjani bourré c'est pire que la fin du monde !

Les Tokio explosèrent de rire devant la remarque de Tomoya alors qu'Okura attrapait la barre chocolatée que son petit ami venant de sortir de sa poche pour l'ouvrir sans attendre.

_ Déjà que clean ils n'ont pas l'air très normal.

_ Non mais, le chocolat et celui-ci, c'est particulier.

De nouveau les Tokio rigolèrent sans que Tadayoshi ne réagisse aux paroles de son aîné continuant de manger son chocolat. Ebouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, Nagase attira l'attention du Kanjani sur lui.

_ Au faite ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

_ C'est l'anniversaire de Tomo.

_ Ah bon ? Déjà ?

_ C'est le même jour que l'année dernière figure-toi.

Laissant une moue boudeuse s'installer sur son visage, Tacchon se tourna vers son aîné.

_ Mais du coup, j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi.

_ C'est pas grave. Tu trouveras bien quelque chose à m'offrir.

_ Ah ! Je crois que petit Tomo à des envies salaces.

Le regard d'Okura se fit interrogateur alors que les Tokio rigolait de nouveau tout en commençant les bouteilles que Nagase avait ramenées. Forçant le plus jeune à boire un peu de sa bière sans prêter attention aux bêtises de ses aînés, Tomoya lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte autour de son corps.

_ Y reste du chocolat.

_ Non.

_ Pour de vrai ?

_ Vas le chercher.

Quittant les genoux de son amant, Tadayoshi se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit par les regards des Tokio.

_ Tomo ? Le gâteau d'anniversaire n'est pas dans la cuisine ?

_ Si.

_ T'as pas peur qu'il le mange.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Nagase alors qu'il attrapait un verre de vodka pour le vider.

_ Nase-chan ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi y a un gâteau sur la table ?

_ Parce qu'on fête un anniversaire.

_ J'ai pas le droit d'y toucher alors ?

_ Nan. Mais tu peux nous l'emmener.

_ D'accord.

Le sourire de Tomoya s'agrandit encore alors qu'Okura pénétrait dans la pièce un immense sourire aux lèvres et le gâteau entre les mains.

_ Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu le voulais au chocolat ton gâteau.

_ La ferme.

Regardant le Kanjani déposer le gâteau sur la table basse repoussant les bouteilles pour lui faire de la place.

_ Je peux le couper ?

_ Laisse Leader le faire.

Attirant son cadet jusqu'à lui, Nagase fit signe à Shigeru de couper le gâteau de façon équitable ce que Tadayoshi n'aurait pas été capable de faire. Déposant un bisou sur la joue de Tacchon, Tomoya essaya d'ignorer les ricanements des autres membres de son groupe.

_ Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule.

_ Mais t'as l'air tellement accro que… que…

_ T'es trop mignon !

Soupirant sous les remarques de ses aînés, le plus jeune des Tokio préféra se concentrer sur le gâteau. Distribuant les parts de pâtisserie sous le regard brillant de gourmandise du Kanjani, le leader des Tokio laissa un sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

_ Il est vraiment adorable avec cette expression.

_ Si tu l'approches…

_ Je sais, je sais… Surveille ta part de gâteau elle est entrain de s'envoler.

_ Yoshi !

_ Mais il est trop bon !

S'installant à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant, Okura partagea un morceau de son gâteau avec son amant avant de déposer sa bouche sur la sienne. Laissant sa langue glisser sur ses lèvres, Tadayoshi récupéra les dernières miettes de chocolat qui y restait attirant le regard de Nagase dessus.

_ Eh ben. J'en connais un qui est vraiment en manque.

_ Encore une remarque de ce genre et je vous vire de chez moi.

_ J'm'en doutais. Depuis que le petit est arrivé, t'attends que ça.

Avalant un nouveau morceau de chocolat qu'Okura lui donnait, Tomoya adressa un sourire à son cadet sans prêter attention à ses camarades.

_ Dis-le si on te dérange.

_ Mange ton gâteau et tait-toi.

Les discussions reprirent entre les Tokio pendant que le Kanjani continuait de manger sa part de gâteau et celle de son amant en en partageant le quart avec lui.

Les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Tadayoshi, Nagase était maintenant persuadé que son cadet jouait avec ses nerfs. C'était impossible de lécher une cuillère de cette façon sans essayer d'allumer la personne en face. Surtout que Tacchon était quand même assis à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Oubliant qu'il avait des invités, Tomoya déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt d'Okura. Débarrassant Tadayoshi de son haut, Nagase l'envoya valser plus loin avant de reprendre les lèvres de son cadet.

_ Nase-chan ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu te rappelles que tu as des invités ?

Lançant un regard à ses aînés, Tomoya poussa un énorme soupir.

_ Bon, ben puisqu'on dérange…

_ Vous ne dérangez pas, c'est juste que Yoshi...

_ Ne rejette pas la faute sur le petit, il n'a rien fait. Et puis maintenant qu'on a mangé le gâteau on peut vous laissez en tête à tête.

Secouant la tête, Nagase soupira en se rendant compte que ses aînés se moqueraient de lui pendant pas mal de temps à cause de ça.

_ Surtout que comme ça, Okura pourra t'offrir son cadeau.

_ Mais j'ai pas de cadeau.

Embrassant le Kanjani pour le faire taire, Tomoya pria pour que ses aînés ne répondent pas à la remarque de Yoshi. Les sourires qui s'étendirent sur les visages des Tokio fit bien comprendre à leur plus jeune qu'ils avaient tous la même idée sur le cadeau que pourrait offrir Tadayoshi à Nagase.

_ Yoshi, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu travailles demain, nan ?

_ Ben oui mais,…

_ Mais, rien du tout. Va dormir.

Haussant les épaules avant de se lever pour récupérer son T-shirt et se diriger vers la chambre saluant ses aînés.

_ Pourquoi tu l'envoie se coucher ?

_ Tu ne pourras plus en profiter si il s'endort.

_ La ferme.

_ Voyons Tomo, ne parle pas comme ça à tes aînés.

_ Vous n'aviez pas décidé de partir ?

_ Tu nous fous à la porte ?

_ Oui. C'est bien toi qui disait que je devais profiter de Yoshi, nan ?

_ C'est pas faux.

_ On va te laisser faire des bêtises alors.

Accompagnant ses aînés jusqu'à la porte, Tomoya espéra ne pas avoir à entendre de nouveau leurs moqueries.

_ Amuse-toi bien, petit Tomo.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter avec ça.

C'est avec un dernier signe d'au revoir accompagné de petit rire que Nagase se débarrassa enfin du reste de son groupe. Se dirigeant rapidement vers la chambre, le Tokio tomba sur son cadet assis en tailleur sur le lit semblant l'attendre.

_ De quel cadeau il parlait ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomoya avant qu'il ne s'installe à côté de son amant.

_ Il parlait de m'offrir ton corps.

_ Parce que c'est pas déjà fait ça ?

Se rapprochant de son aîné, Tacchon déposa un bisou sur sa joue laissant les bras de Nagase entourer sa taille.

_ Je peux donc le prendre quand j'en ai envie ?

_ Ben oui.

_ Même au milieu de la Johnny's ?

_ C'est pas comme si je t'avais déjà refuser quelque chose.

Allongeant le Kanjani sur le lit, Tomoya embrassa son cadet qui se laissa faire sans protester.

_ En échange, j'ai toujours droit à du chocolat ?

_ Il en reste plein dans le frigo.

Laissa son sourire apparaître en voyant le visage de Tadayoshi s'illuminer, Nagase enleva son T-shirt. Un soupir passa les lèvres de Tomoya surprenant Okura.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

_ Tu te rends compte que tu me vends ton corps contre du chocolat ?

_ Ben oui.

_ Et ça ne te fait aucun effet ?

_ Ben non.

_ Des fois, je me demande si tu réfléchis vraiment.

Se redressant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné, Tacchon fit un sourire à Nagase.

_ Nase-chan. Je trouve que tu réfléchis trop.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce qu'il fallait que je réponde quelque chose.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tomoya.

_ J'espère juste que tu ne t'offre pas à tout le monde en échange de chocolat.

_ Ben non. Mais si t'arrêtes de m'offrir du chocolat, je vais voir ailleurs.

_ C'est noté. En gros, je peux profiter de toi, tant que j'ai un frigo.

_ Oui. J'aime ton frigo.

Fin

Parce que je me sens pas d'écrire un lemon maintenant -_-'' Désolé.


End file.
